Bhunivelze (location)
Bhunivelze is a non-visitable location from Final Fantasy XIII-2 that will also appear in Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. It is an enormous man-made sphere-shaped ark which floats due to the five Graviton Cores used in its structure. Like Gran Pulse, Bhunivelze is named after a deity from the Fabula Nova Crystallis mythos. The "Unsolved Mysteries" section of Final Fantasy XIII-2 Ultimania Omega speculates that Bhunivelze being named after the god in the Fabula Nova Crystallis mythos has symbolic meaning, and that after the border between the Mortal Realm and the Unseen Realm was destroyed the god was awakened, and the man-made Cocoon's rise symbolizes this. Datalog The New Cocoon Project, proposed by Hope Estheim, entails constructing an entirely new shell that will house the relocated human race. This project began based on predictions that the crystal pillar supporting Cocoon will eventually collapse. A proposal to re-float the current Cocoon was also considered but subsequently rejected due to the necessity of reviving the fal'Cie to provide a compatible power source. Construction of the man-made Cocoon began in 10 AF, and is scheduled for completion in the year 500 AF. Story ''Final Fantasy XIII-2 After learning of Cocoon's fate through the Oracle Drive in 10 AF, Hope decides to use the Academy's resources to devise a way to stop or minimize the damage Cocoon's destined fall could cause and save the populace. Hope initially proposes the Proto fal'Cie Project to create a fal'Cie to keep Cocoon afloat in the sky—as was the case when he lived in Cocoon. Eventually Hope sees a prophecy in the Oracle Drive that depicts Serah Farron in the Augusta Tower at 200 AF, yelling at him for the Proto fal'Cie Project he would have devised in 13 AF. Hope abandons the Proto fal'Cie Project and comes to the conclusion a new Cocoon must be man-made, and begins the New Cocoon Project. Caius Ballad takes advantage of this in a plan to crash the new Cocoon with the old one in 500 AF, when Hope prepares to launch it into the sky. Lightning alerts Serah, Mog, and Noel to Caius's plan in New Bodhum in 700 AF and they stop him. When Serah, Noel and Mog arrive back at Academia 500 AF from Valhalla, Cocoon's crystal pillar crumbles but the crystal holding Vanille and Fang is removed from it just in time by Sazh Katzroy. Cocoon falls, but its impact on Gran Pulse causes virtually no damage thanks to another of the Academy's inventions, a metashield. Bhunivelze rises, but with Etro dead, the chaos of Valhalla emerges into Gran Pulse and consumes Bhunivelze. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII In the aftermath of the Mortal Realm and the Unseen Realm being merged into Nova Chrysalia, Bhunivelze floats over the sky of the newly created world, now with a ring that gives it a halo look. Inside, there exists a space where time does not exist called the Ark, and it is from here that Hope helps Lightning on her journey to save the world. The Ark acts as a stable base for Lightning, where she can restock on items and rest without the Doomsday Clock in constant motion. Gallery Trivia *In the paradox ending, "The Future is Hope", Bhunivelze is seen behind Academy headquarters in Academia at 4XX AF. *The Brain Blast quiz reveals the outer shell of Bhunivelze is made of adamantoise shell. de:Bhunivelze (Ort) Category:Final Fantasy XIII-2 Locations Category:Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Locations Category:Science, Technology, and Machines